1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus for processing a substrate. Examples of substrates to be processed include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for plasma displays, substrates for FEDs (Field Emission Displays), substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photomasks, ceramic substrates, and substrates for solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, etc., selective etching for selectively removing a silicon nitride film (SiN film) is performed as necessary by supplying a phosphoric acid aqueous solution of high temperature (for example, 120° C. to 160° C.) as an etching solution to a substrate surface on which the SiN film and a silicon oxide film (SiO2 film) are formed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-258405).